


The Wedding Night

by noonebutme



Category: Jane Eyre - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonebutme/pseuds/noonebutme
Summary: One Shot. After Jane and Edward finally get married, they share an impassioned wedding night.





	The Wedding Night

I took my new husband’s hand in mine and with interlaced fingers led him to our bedroom.  I softly closed the door then walked toward where he was standing, by the foot of the bed.  He felt me near and entwined my waist with his handless arm and softly caressed my cheek with his hand.  I clasped the back of his neck and eased his head down towards me, drawing his mouth to mine.  This kiss was like none other I had ever known.  Edward took control at once, and parted my lips with his tongue, and following his lead we began exploring each other’s mouths, our heads moving from side to side as we did.  His hand moved down my shoulders to my side and I moved my arm so that my hand was pressed against his chest.  All at once, he pressed his hand into the small of my back and drew me tight against him so that I could feel the entire length of his body against mine.  His mouth moved down my jaw and into the crook of my neck, and, in a soft, husky voice, said, “I’ve waited for this for so long.”  At that, his hand felt up my back until he found the top of my dress, and he began to unfasten the buttons.  It was slow work, and I could feel his impatience, so I said, “Let me,” and reached behind my back and undid them more quickly.  My position was such that my back was arched, and he took the opportunity to return his mouth to my neck and mold his hand to my breast.  When I had finished the buttons, Edward reached around me and pulled my dressed down in front. Together, we began the work of unlacing my stays, and when my chemise was all that covered the top half of my body, his hand returned to my breast, more pliant under his touch now that it was freed from beneath my dress.  He backed up, pulling me with him, until he reached the bed, then he sat down and drew me close, resting his cheek against my chest.  “Jane, I only wish I could see you right now.”  And he took one of my breasts in his mouth through the thin cloth.  I gasped in pleasure and clasped the back of his head with both hands and held him tight to me.  I then knelt down and began to remove his vest.  When I discarded the garment, I was able to slide my hands up his bare back underneath his shirt.  I pulled it over his head to reveal his broad, muscled torso, and planted kisses across his manly chest.  He groaned in approval and pulled my dress the rest of the way down my body.  I reached behind me and undid the laces holding my petticoats and stepped out of my skirts.  He felt up my legs for the bottom of my chemise, and when he found it, he stood up to lift it over my head.  He wore an expression of intense concentration, face lined and eyes closed, as his hands explored my bare skin inquisitively.  Soon his face relaxed, his sightless eyes opened, and he smiled in satisfaction.

“Ah,” he sighed.  “I can see you!”

Tears stood in my eyes.  He knew me so well that I had no doubt that, just by feeling my skin, the image in his mind’s eye was an accurate vision of my body.  “I’m glad,” I murmured, and kissed his cheek and down his jaw, then buried my face in his warm neck.  My fingers found the buttons on his trousers, and when they were open, I slid them down his legs and he stepped out of them.  I drew in breath when I saw all of him, and for the first time, my stomach fluttered nervously.

Edward could feel my body stiffen, so he gently stroked my hair.  “Don’t be frightened, Janet,” he said quietly.  “I love you so much, more than words can express.  There’s nothing to fear.”  He pressed my head against his chest, and I rested my hands on the wiry hair that covered it.

His words had calmed me somewhat, and when he was satisfied that I was ready, he drew my hand down to his manhood.  I encircled it with my hand timidly.  “This is what goes inside of you.”  I stroked him gently.  He drew in a sharp breath.  I was afraid I’d hurt him, until he whispered, “Yes, yes, good,” and found my mouth once again, this time with more force than before.  I could feel his excitement building, and it had an effect on me as well.  Our breaths came out in gasps and our heartbeats quickened.  Edward parted our kiss but retained my hand and backed against the bed once more, but this time he climbed completely onto it so that he was lying on his back and he pulled me on top of him.  This new position felt even more intimate and exciting, and as we writhed against one another my desire grew even more.  He turned us over so that he was now lying on top of me, and his hungry lips moved against mine fiercely.  He grunted and moaned and I panted breathlessly.  His mouth still against my lips, he said, “Now, you must be completely relaxed when I enter you.  The first time can be painful for a woman.”  Despite his gentle tone, his words had the opposite effect and my body tensed nervously.  “It’s okay, I’ll help you,” he said.  His kisses became gentler and his hands massaged my arms, my breasts, my waist.  He kissed down my neck, down my breastbone, in between my breasts, and down to my stomach, where he lingered for a while.  My fingers twisted in his raven black hair and my body melted under his ministrations.  He turned us so that I was once again on top of him, and his arms encircled my waist and I felt his one broad hand spread across my pack and press me to him.  I sighed into his mouth blissfully.  “I’m ready,” I said.

Edward’s capable hand guided me into a sitting position, my legs straddling his body.  He guided himself toward my opening, and I gasped as he slid inside me.  The pleasure was intense, my body was sensitive and responsive.  He carefully proceeded to enter deeper inside of me until he paused long enough to say, “I love you,” then he pushed himself all the way in.  I cried out in pain, and he paused, his face twisted in concern.  However, after the initial spasm, the pain subsided and my nature took over.  Instinctively, I began to move on top of him, and he responded immediately.

The pleasure was astonishing.  My heart raced, I could barely catch my breath, and our joined bodies were slick with a slight sheen of sweat.  Edward’s one hand clasped my hip so tightly it hurt, and yet no part of me wanted him to let go.    I dug my fingers into his shoulders and then leaned down to bury my face once more in his neck.  I sucked and lapped my tongue and tasted his salty skin, and I began to whimper and his grunts became more regular as the intensity grew even more.  All of a sudden, I involuntarily cried out and waves of tremors overtook my entire body.  At the next instant I could feel the same thing happening beneath me, and Edward and I continued to move against one another until our quivering muscles were spent and the waves ebbed.  Exhausted, I fell on the bed beside him, and for a moment, neither of us spoke.  Our heavy breathing gradually slowed and as my heartbeat returned to its normal rhythm, my body felt weighted down and my limbs felt weak.  Edward searched with his hand to find my face, and he ensnared my lips once more, and said, “Jane, that was utterly perfect.”

“Perfect,” I repeated.  He turned me away for him and nestled his body against mine, encircling me in his strong, thick arms.  I rested my head in the crook of his elbow and wrapped my hands around his forearm, and thus we slept until morning.


End file.
